The invention relates to a fuel injection valve serving to inject readily vaporized fuels having a nozzle body displaceable within a nozzle holder against a disc until a point in time as a closing spring supported in an area on the disc has an initial stress which corresponds to a valve opening pressure force. Fuel injection valves and methods for manufacturing it are already known in which the initial setting of the valve opening pressure is effected by varying the force of the closing spring by interposing spacer discs of varying thicknesses as, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,566 issued Sept. 12, 1972 to Krauss et al. Such a procedure hinders automation, is expensive, and involves excessive deviations in the valve opening pressures from one individual fuel injection valve to another.